Secrets de Filles
by RoseNoir10
Summary: Alors que Liz, Patty, Maka et Tsubaki font une soirée entre fille, Soul et Black*Star écoutent à la porte. SoMa. Attention lemon


Ca faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Soul attendait, derrière la porte de la chambre de Liz, pour rien.

-Rappelle moi pourquoi on est planté là comme des imbéciles ? Demanda Soul à Black*Star.

-Nous sommes en train d'écouter ce que raconte les filles comme ça si quelque chose ne va pas, on sera de quoi ça vient et comme ça au lieu de faire des gaffes de se faire frapper après, on a les remerciements de les avoir comprise. Je sais, je suis très intelligent ! Yah...

Mais Soul lui avait mis la main sur la bouche pour qu'il ne hurle pas.

-Je me disais aussi que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de crier, reprochait Soul a Black*Star.

-Désoler mec, mais il faut bien que LE grand est unique Black*Star fasse remarqué sa présence parmi les mortelles !

-Ouai, alors écoute, comme ça tu nous seras utile dans les moments critiquent qui touche nos partenaires.

Et pour accompagner les paroles avec les gestes, Soul et Black*Star collèrent leurs oreilles à la porte pour entendre ce qui se disait.

-Vous voulez boire quoi questionna Liz.

-Du jus d'orange pour moi s'il te plait, répondit Tsubaki.

- Moi, ce serais plutôt de la limonade, dit Maka.

-VODKA VODKA ! OUI ! hurla Patty.

Une fois tout le monde servi, le jeu étant que chacune leurs tours, les filles devaient poser une question. Comme Liz était la plus âgée, elle eu le droit de poser la première question.

-Alors, commençons, quelle est votre couleur préférer, mais attention pour les yeux d'un garçon ? Tsubaki ?

-Heu, vert ?

Là, Black*Star a dû mettre beaucoup du sien pour ne pas hurler.

-Maka ?

-Il y a deux couleurs en faite, rouge, Soul crut pendant un instant qu'il allait saigner du nez, et gris.

-Ha ha ! Vous nous aviez caché ça, Maka et Tsubaki, c'est comme par hasard la couleur des yeux de vos partenaire... Alors ?

Maka et Tsubaki devenue rouge d'embarra essayer comme elles pouvaient, de protester, tout en bafouillant, ce qui ne leur donnaient pas l'aire très sur d'elles.

-Ouai si vous le dites, mais en tout cas, Patty et moi, ce sont les yeux bleus ! Pourquoi tu t'étouffes Tsubaki ? demanda Liz.

En effet, après avoir bu tout son verre d'un cout sec, Tsubaki avait commencée à s'étouffer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis dans mon verre ? dit Tsubaki qui reprenait son souffle.

-Du jus d'orange et de la vodka pardi ! lui répondit Liz

-Mais tu es folle ! Tu veux me souler ?

-Entre autre, mais le jus d'orange tout seul n'a aucun gout et sinon ça ne serait pas intéressant. Enfin bref, à toi Maka.

-Heu, commença celle-ci, une question avant et moi c'est bien de la limonade ?

-Non, du champagne et il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tient, tu bois un point ses tout.

-Ok ses bons ! Lui répondit Maka légèrement énervée. Alors, heu, qu'est-ce que vous préférez faire ou que l'on vous fasse, avant de passer... comment dire, aux choses sérieuses?

Pendant un moment, Soul et Black*Star se sont regardés et après s'être repassé la question plusieurs fois dans leur tête, le premier se mit à saigner du nez et le deuxième commença à rougir d'une couleur encore inconnu. Et après avoir repris leurs esprits, ils recollèrent très vite leurs oreilles à la porte comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

-Ho ! Mais ses que la petite Maka et une connaisseuse ! Tu ne nous avais rien dit ! Tu caches bien ton jeu ! s'exclama Liz.

Maka devint rouge écarlate sous les regards interrogateur de ses amies.

-Et bien quoi ? De toute manière j'aurais posé une question normal tu m'aurais dit de changer, Liz. Donc à toi de répondre Tsubaki.

-Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensée...dit Tsubaki rouge comme une pivoine. Mais il faudrait que cela soit romantique, comme mettre des pétales de rose sur le lit et plein de bougies partout.

Maka la regarda comme si c'était la plus belle idée au monde, Patty éclata de rire et Liz la regarda choquée pas du tout inventive.

-Ok... Bon toi Patty ? demanda Liz.

-Le ZOO LE ZOO ! s'écria Patty en sautant partout et en rigolant.

-Tu es désespérante ma sœur... ce lamenta Liz, enfin bref, moi se serais plutôt un massage aux huiles essentiel.

-Et un massage de quoi ? Demanda Maka.

Liz la regarda un instant avec un aire malicieux dans les yeux.

-Partout... lui répondit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Maka et Tsubaki se regardèrent et rougirent et Patty toujours dans son monde recommença à rire.

-Heu, commença Maka, un massage, mes du cuir chevelu.

-En faite tu n'es pas si perverse que ça. Dit Liz au bout d'un certain temps.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais, se défendit Maka.

-Ouai mais bon, vu la question que tu as posée, ont aurait pu croire, expliqua Liz.

De l'autre côté de la porte Soul et Black*Star étaient restés bloqué de ses nouvelles révélations. Et pour le coup Soul trouva que l'idée de Black*Star n'était pas si mauvaise.

Du côté des filles, Maka était déjà à son troisième verre de champagne, Tsubaki à son troisième verre de vodka orange également et Liz et Patty est bien ont ne comptait plus.

Pendant longtemps, les garçons n'entendaient que les rires hystériques des filles, ce qui commençait a les énervés. Mais quand elles se calmèrent, c'était au tour de Patty de poser une question.

-Quelle est votre taille de bonnet de sous-vêtement ? Demanda Patty.

Tsubaki c'est à toi de répondre.

-Moi je fais du 80D, répondit celle-ci.

-85C, dit Liz

-Et moi, commença Patty, c'est du 85E !

-Hein ? S'exclamèrent en même temps les filles.

-Mes non ! En faite je sais pas, c'est du sur mesure. Et alors toi Maka ?

Comme Black*Star qui était déjà aux anges et déjà à moitié dans le coma dû à la révélation de Tsubaki, lui Soul était aux aguets dans l'attente de la réponse de Maka.

-Vous ne vous moquez pas de moi, je fais du 80B.

Pendant longtemps, Tsubaki, Liz et Patty restèrent choqué sous la nouvelle. Au bout d'un moment Tsubaki prisa le silence qui commençait à s'installé.

-Mais, c'est déjà beaucoup !

-Pff, par rapport à vous ce n'est rien, balbutia Maka.

-Tu es dans la moyenne, dit à son tour Liz, mais alors pourquoi Soul te dit toujours que tu es en sous-développement ?

A l'évocation de Soul, Maka devint cramoisi, mais personne ne put dire si c'était d'embarra ou de colère.

-Parce qu'il est bête et que je ne mets pas forcément en valeur ma poitrine... répondit sèchement Maka, ce qui montra que c'était bel et bien de la colère. Et en plus la seul est unique fois qu'il a eu l'occasion de s'en a percevoir, il est subitement tombé dans un sommeille profond, en disant cela, Maka avait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Soul lui son côté, se rappeler vaguement de ce jour-là. Il était rentré dans la salle de bain alors que Maka commençait à enlever sa chemise pour aller se doucher. La seule chose qu'il se souvienne après, c'est d'une horrible douleur à la tête et puis plus rien. A son réveil il était dans la baignoire et Maka était au-dessus de lui en lui mettait le jet de douche glacée sur la figure. A ce souvenir, Soul eu un frisson qui lui remonta tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Bon, à toi Tsubaki, dit Patty.

Comme elles avaient déjà bien bu, c'est s'en aucun gène que Tsubaki posa sa question.

-C'est quoi votre fantasme?

Black*Star cru mourir et Soul aurait bien eu besoin d'un don de sang...

-Dans un ZOO à côté des girafes ! s'exclama Patty complètement saoul.

Toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire et quand elles se calmèrent enfin, se fut au tour de Liz de répondre.

-Sur la table de la cuisine ! hurla Liz en brandissant une bouteille de vodka presque vidé à cause de Tsubaki et de Patty.

-Sur le divan, s'écria Tsubaki en levant son verre plein avant de le boire cul sec.

-Sur une chaise, rigola Maka en ne buvant pas dans une coupe à la bouteille de champagne.

-Sur une chaise ? demandèrent les filles.

-Ba oui, sur une chaise, le garçon et assit normalement et la fille et assise sur lui mais, en fasse de lui, expliqua Maka.

Et là, elles recommencèrent à rigoler et puis au bout de dix bonnes minutes elles s'endormirent. Soul et Black*Star étaient toujours en état de choque, en train de se regardé comme s'ils n'étaient pas sur de ce qu'ils avaient entendu.

-Tu as bien entendu ce qu'elles ont dit ? murmura Black*Star.

-Je pense, oui, lui répondit de la même manière Soul.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux avant de se lever d'un coup et de courir a toutes jambes vers la chambre de Kid pour tout lui rapporter de ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Arrivé devant la porte, ils ne prirent même pas le temps de toquer. Soul et Black*Star arrivèrent essoufflé devant un Kid étonné de cette entrée fracassante.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda anxieusement Kid.

Soul et Black*Star se regardèrent un long moment, avant de s'écrouler a terre, Kid qui commençais a s'énervé perdu patience.

-Mais parlé à la fin !

Ils se mirent a croupi et levèrent la tête vers Kid et contre toute attente, ils se plièrent de rire.

-Kid c'était... c'était inimaginable... Commença Soul entre deux crises de rire._

Après quelques minutes, une fois que Soul et Black*Star est expliqué- après beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas ni rougir ni saigné du nez et surtout sans rire- la situation, Kid retomba, inerte, sur son lit.

-Mais, mais la plupart de leurs idées, ne sont pas SYMETRIQUES !

-Mais ça on s'en fiche ! Ce qui compte ses que maintenant, on sait qu'elles sont perverse et on peut s'en servir contre elles ! Et comme ça, elles arrêtent de nous frapper, expliqua Soul.

-Le Grand Black*Star et entièrement d'accord avec Soul ! cria Black*Star en sautant sur le lit, ce qui fit tomber Kid face contre terre. Et contre toute attente, il ne réagissait même pas.

-Moi qui croyais, que vous n'étiez pas très évolué C'est une excellente idée ! dit Kid en se relevant.

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas un imbécile comme lui, dit Soul en montrant du doigt Black*Star, je suis Cool, ça n'a rien à voir !

-Oui, bref, vous deviez venir chercher Maka et Tsubaki à quelle heure ?demanda Kid.

-Ba on sait pas, répondit Black*Star.

Kid réfléchit pendant un moment avant de dire :

-Venez en fin de matinée, comme ça elles auraient encore la gueule de bois et elles ne poseraient pas de questions sur le pourquoi toi Soul, tu es tout blanc et toi Black*Star, tu es tellement rouge que ça fait bientôt une demi-heure que tu es comme cela !

Ils confirmèrent la solution de Kid par un hochement de la tête, puis, ils partirent en direction de l'appartement de Soul et Maka en silence jusqu'à mi-chemin, ou là, black*Star se décida de briser ce silence pesant.

-Tu les croyais comme ça, toi, Maka et Tsubaki ?

-Non et je n'y arrive toujours pas à les imaginer comme des perverses ! répondit Soul, alors que Liz et Patty, elles au contraire, ça ne me choque pas du tout. Mais, dans tous les cas, ça n'est pas cool du tout!

-Parle pour toi, s'exclama Black*Star, moi, LE GRAND BLACK*STAR il ne pouvait pas se contrôler de hurler son prénom- je compte bien en profité au maximum. Tu crois qu'elles, elles se gêneraient ? Déjà que dès que Tsubaki trouve une chose qui m'agace, ou que j'aimerais avoir, elle fait exprès de me le mettre sous le nez !

-A bon ? Je ne pensais pas Tsubaki comme cela Mais d'un autre coter ses vrais que Maka n'est pas un ange non plus !

Soul avait dit cela en se rappelant la fois ou Maka était venue le réveiller avec un T-shirt qu'elle lui avait empreinte. Mais le problème était, que quand elle se baissait, on voyait tous son décolleter et ne parlons même pas de ou lui arrivait la chemise Et c'est à cause de ça, qu'il c'était pris un livre sur la tête, dès le matin, car il avait saigné du nez. Et le pire, c'était que Maka n'avait jamais su pourquoi il saignait. En y repensent, c'était mieux qu'elle n'eu jamais compris...

-Enfin bref, tant que LE FABULEUX BLACK*STAR EST ICI, ALORS PERSONNE N'A RIEN A CRAINDRE! HA HAHA, hurla Black*Star

Un homme se pencha à sa fenêtre et hurla a sont tour :

-SES PAS BIENTOT FINISSENT TOUT SE BOUQUANT ? ILS Y EN ONT QUI DORMENT !

-Pas cool, murmura Soul a Black*Star.

Arriver dans le salon, Soul et Black*Star s'affalèrent sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse. Soul pris la télécommande qui était devant lui et alluma la télévision qu'il mit sur une chaine de sport. Quand il tourna la tête vers Black*Star, il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà la tête dans le réfrigérateur. Et il y est sorti en montrant triomphalement deux cannettes de bières et il revint tous aussi vite qu'il avait disparu au coter de Soul en lui tendant une cannette.

-Il faut boire pour se remonter le moral, marmonna Soul.

-Non, il faut boire parce que je suis trop sous le choque pour remonter le moral de quiconque par ma simple présence, expliqua Black*Star en regardant dans le vide.

C'est sur ses dernières paroles qu'ils ouvrirent leurs cannettes respectives et qu'ils en burent une gorgée et tout cela en même temps. Après avoir fini de boire, ils décidèrent de dormir, Soul dans son lit et Black*Star sur le canapé.

-Tu a intérêt à dormir, car demain nous attend une longue, très longue, journée dit Soul

Et pour accompagner les paroles au geste, il partit se coucher et aussitôt il s'endormi. Le problème a été qu'il c'est réveiller dans la nuit, dégoulinant de sueur et avec la respiration saccadée. Il avait fait un rêve trop détaillé avec comme principaux personnages, Maka, lui-même et une certaine chaise.

Malheureusement pour Black*Star, il ne pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, car son esprit était trop dans les dernières paroles de Tsubaki qui consistaient un divan et lui, il était sur un canapé, ce qui se ressemblait

Vers onze heures du matin, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz et Patty se réveillèrent avec un horrible mal de crâne. Quand elles regardèrent autour d'elles, Liz et Patty eurent une crise de rire, alors que Maka et Tsubaki devinrent toutes blanches.

-Mais, mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?murmura Tsubaki.

-A ton avis ? lui répondit Liz, on a bu et pas qu'un peu !

-HAHAHAHAAA! ON A BU, ON A BU! Rigola Patty.

-Chut ! dirent Maka et Tsubaki en ce mettent les mains sur les oreilles.

-Mais, je ne me souviens de rien ! Chuchota Maka redevenu blanche.

Liz lui jeta un regard amusé avant de rigoler.

-Mais heureusement que tu ne te souviens de rien ! lui répondit Liz, sinon tu te cacherais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! Aillent l'habitude de l'alcool, Patty et moi, on se souvient très bien de ce que vous avez fait, bande de petites natures !

-Et, qu'avons-nous fait? demandèrent à l'unisson Maka et Tsubaki.

-Et bien, comment dire, vous avez été assez explicite sur vos penchant, dit Liz avec un sourire qui faisait comprendre les sous-entendu

Avant que Maka ou Tsubaki est pu demander plus de précisions, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un Kid rouge comme une tomate. Mais aussitôt qu'il vu l'état de la chambre, il commença à hurler que rien n'était symétrique, qu'il voudrait mourir Au bout de cinq minutes, c'est ce qu'il avait fallu pour que Liz et Patty réussissent à le consoler. Le problème, c'est que une fois consolé, Kid se rendit compte de qui le consolais, ce qui le fit devenir tout rouge et il recula de plusieurs pas.

-Ah au faite, Soul et Black*Star ne vont pas tarder à venir vous chercher, dit Kid a l'adresse de Maka et Tsubaki.

-Comme si on n'était pas assez grande pour rentrée toute seule ! Non mais je vous jure ! S'énerva Maka.

-C'est plutôt attentionné Maka, non ? L'apaisa Tsubaki.

C'est avec beaucoup de ronchonnement que Liz, Patty, Maka et Tsubaki s'activèrent à ranger la chambre. Une fois cette tâche accomplit, Maka et Tsubaki préparèrent leurs affaires. A peine eurent-elles fini de se préparer, que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

Avant que Maka et Tsubaki partent avec leurs partenaires respectifs, Liz glissa à Maka ce qu'elle avait dit dans la soirée, ce qui lui fit bafouiller un « C'est pas possible ! » avant de devenir d'une nuance rouge encore inconnu tellement c'était foncé. Arriver devant Soul, Maka était toujours sous le choc des paroles de Liz, ce qu'heureusement, Soul ne remarqua pas. Il ne remarqua pas pour la simple raison que lui-même était devenu blanc comme un linge et pour ne pas arranger son cas, il saignait du nez. Et tout cela parce qu'il avait regardé Maka, qui heureusement pour lui, elle ne remarqua rien.

Tsubaki, n'ayant pas eu vent de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, ne comprit pas pourquoi Black*Star rougissait plus que la normal.

-Bon, on va y aller, non ? demanda Tsubaki pour détendre l'atmosphère légèrement tendu.

Et c'est en silence qu'ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de leurs appartements respectifs. Au bout d'un certain temps, qui parut des heures, Maka reprit plus ou moins ses esprits et brisa le silence.

-Pourquoi vous êtes venu nous chercher, on aurait pu se débrouiller toutes seules ?

Soul, qui ne voulait pas rougir ni bafouiller ou quoi que ce soit, décida d'énervé Maka, ou moins ça serait plus facile ensuite de la regarder.

-C'est pas cool de laisser des filles rentrer toutes seules.

Il savait pertinemment quand disant « Cool » et en fessant des sous-entendus comme quoi les filles ne sont pas capables de se débrouiller, cela allait mettre Maka en colère. Ce qui marcha à la perfection. Maka devint rouge de colère et lança un livre à Soul en plaine tête.

-Hé ! Mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! cria Soul en se tenant la bosse qui commençait à prendre forme.

-Tu insinue que les filles ne sont pas capables de se débrouiller toutes seules, que nous ne savons pas nous défendre ? hurla Maka.

-Maka, ce n'est rien, dit Tsubaki en essayant de calmer Maka.

-Au lieu de vous battre pour ça, ADMIRER LE GRAND BLACK*STAR ! cria Black*Star perché sur un lampadaire.

-Tu a très bien compris, sans les garçons lui répondit Soul comme si de rien n'était.

-Bah vas si ! Sans les garçons Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? demanda Maka.

-Tu sais très bien se je veux dire ! lui dit Soul.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant longtemps avant que Tsubaki n'intervienne en disant que Black*Star et elle avait des choses à faire. Ce qui déclencha un rougissement chez Black*Star. Avant de partir, ce dernier lança un regard désespéré à Soul.

Black*Star et Tsubaki parti, Maka poussa un profond soupir avant de reprendre la route de leurs appartements. Soul la suivi les mains dans les poches et en regardant partout en évitant soigneusement de regarder Maka. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin, mais le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter de saigner du nez ou de bafouiller en lui parlant. Maka de son côté, essayer de mettre ses idées dans l'ordre. Malheureusement, d'être à côté de Soul ne l'aidait pas du tout. La chose qui la choquait plus que tout, c'était qu'elle ne se savait pas aussi perverse !

Enfin arrivé chez eux, ils allèrent directement chacun allaient dans sa chambre. Soul s'allongea sur son lit et écouta de la musique, alors que Maka s'installa sur son lit et continua la lecture de son livre. A la fin d'un de ses chapitres, Maka vue l'heure qu'il était, alors elle sauta de son lit et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour préparer a mangé. Quand ce fut prêt, elle hésita quelque instant à prévenir Soul ou non. Et après mur réflexion, elle décida qu'il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout, il avait sous-entendu que les filles ne pouvaient rien faire sans les garçons et bien nous verrons bien s'il peut faire tout sans aide de sa part.

Maka commença donc a mangée toute seule, mais au moment où elle finissait son assiette, la porte de la chambre de Soul s'ouvrit en grand, il resta un moment immobile en train de faire la navette entre Maka et la nourriture. Il alla ensuite se prendre une assiette et des couverts et s'installa à table.

-Merci de m'avoir appelé, soupira Soul.

-Ah mais, de rien, j'ai pensé que comme tu pensais que les filles ne peuvent rien faire sans garçons, que tu pouvais te débrouiller tout seul, lui expliqua Maka.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, elle débarrassa sa table et retourna dans sa chambre

Soul resta figer, quand il reprit contenance, il se mit a mangé ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Tout en mangeant, il réfléchit à la façon dont il pourrait se faire pardonner. Cela risquait d'être assez dure, mais sinon Maka pourrait rester au moins une semaine sans lui parler. Ce qu'il avait entendu la nuit dernière, ne l'aidait pas beaucoup non plus, la moitié lui aurait valu trois semaines de coma s'il les testait. La seule chose à peut près potable, il aurait préféré ne pas la tester tout de suite. Et s'il le faisait, il savait que ça ne serait pas que de l'amitié. Il y a quelque temps déjà qu'il avait compris qu'il voulait plus qu'une amitié entre Maka et lui.

Maka, de son côté, était contente d'elle, mais aussi, elle ressentait de la culpabilité. Elle aimait Soul et ça depuis longtemps. Mais il l'énervait au plus au point. Il n'y avait que lui, d'ailleurs, qui pouvait autant l'énerver. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Et avec ses magnifiques yeux ! Maka se donna une claque mentalement pour arrêter de fantasmer sur Soul. Soul est et restera Soul, il ne s'intéressera certainement pas à moi, il dit tout le temps que je suis plate comme une planche a pain ce qui faisait toujours plaisir.

Il fallait que Maka se change les idées. Elle alla dans le salon et s'installa sur le canapé et alluma la télévision. Soul qui avait entendu la télévision s'allumer, il sauta de son lit et ouvrit la porte tout doucement pour pas que Maka en le voyant reparte dans sa chambre. Il s'avança dans le salon, jusqu'à être derrière Maka. « Bon, c'est le moment ou jamais » Se dit Soul.

Maka qui était tellement absorbé dans l'émission qui passait à la télévision, qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée que Soul était derrière elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente des doigts qui lui massaient le cuir chevelu. Elle sursauta quand elle les avaient sentis au début, mais après elle était dans un tel bien être que Maka ne se posait plus aucunes questions.

Soul était content qu'elle se laisse faire aussi facilement, mais il y avait un léger problème, ses que plus il massait ses cheveux, plus elle poussait de petit soupir, voir de petits gémissements. C'est pour ça qu'il lui fallait utiliser tout son sang froid pour ne pas qu'il se jette sur elle.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Maka en murmurant.

-Comme ça, lui répondit Soul. Mais si tu veux, j'arrête puisqu'apparemment les filles n'ont pas besoin des garçons

-Rho, tait-toi, lui dit Maka, pourquoi tes toujours obliger de gâcher les bons moments ?

-Tes dans ta mauvaise semaine ou quoi ? Commença a s'énerver Soul, j'essaye de te faire plaisir mais non, tes encore obligé de me prendre la tête.

Désormais, ils étaient tous les deux debout en face l'un de l'autre, leurs visages a qu'elle que centimètre.

-Ah ! Parce que je te prends la tête ? cria Maka.

-Bah ouais, quand je fais des efforts tu trouves toujours à redire ! cria à son tour Soul.

-Ses vrais que TOI tu ne me prends jamais la tête avec tes « Cool » ou « Pas cool » ! Et pour rien arranger à ton cas, tu ne fais rien dans l'appartement ! hurla Maka, tu fais que t'amuser avec Black*Star, tu fais jamais tes devoirs et tu n'apprends pas non plus tes leçons ! Mais qu'es qu'il m'est passé par la tête pour t'avoir choisi comme partenaire ?

Soul n'avait pas fait attention du tout a tout ce qu'avait dit Maka, tout ce qu'il avait remarqué, c'était qu'elle était magnifique quand elle se mettait en colère, surtout à ce stade de colère. Il s'étonna même qu'il n'est pas encore ressue un livre dans la tête. Ses yeux, il y avait un quelque chose en plus dans c'est magnifique yeux vert quand elle était dans cet état. Ah, elle attendait que Soul réplique à son flot de reproche. Et il fallait absolument qu'il réponde, sinon cela voudrait dire que ses Maka qui aurait le dernier mot.

-Je te ferais dire que tu n'es pas mieux ! Tu as toujours la tête dans tes fichu bouquins, tu sors jamais, je fais peut-être rien dans l'appartement, mais je n'ai rien à faire tellement tu es maniaque ! Tout ce que je dis tu le contredis systématiquement, tu dis également que je n'apprends pas mes leçons, mais en tout cas, ses qui, qui te protège ou qui se sacrifie quand nous sommes en mission ? lui répondit en retour Soul.

Ils s'affrontaient pendant longtemps du regard et puis, tout d'un coup, s'en qu'aucun des deux ne comprennent rien ce qui se passait, ils se retrouvèrent bouche collée l'un à l'autre dans un baisé fougueux._

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que Soul et Maka s'évitait avec beaucoup de soin. Soul de son côté ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et surtout si ses sentiments étaient réciproque. Maka, elle, ne savait plus quoi pensée. Après avoir échangé leur premier baisé, ils étaient restés figeaient et au bout d'un moment qui parut des heures, ils se réfugièrent chacun dans leurs chambres respectives. Aucun des deux n'avait pu dormir et, à partir du lendemain Soul et Maka n'avaient plus échangés une seule parole. Ca ne l'est handicapaient pas trop, ils n'avaient pas encore eu une seule mission, pour l'instant...

De leur côté, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz et Patty, le changement de comportement de leurs amis les avaient laissé pantois. Ils avaient déjà connu plusieurs de leurs disputes, mais alors la ! Il n'y avait rien de comparable, Soul et Maka ne se parlaient plus du tout et quand ils essayaient de connaitre la cause de ce mutisme, ils rougissaient et disaient qu'ils ne voyaient pas de quoi ils parlaient.

Au bout de deux semaines, Black*Star invita Soul et Maka, les garçons iraient jouer au basketball et les filles travailleraient sur le devoir qu'ils devaient rendre pour le lendemain. Ce fut une rude épreuve que subir Soul et Maka que de faire le trajet de chez eux a chez leurs amis, surtout que tout le long du trajet, ils se retrouvaient seuls. Une fois ou deux, leurs regards se sont croisés, pour aussitôt regarder ailleurs avec une jolie couleur rouge sur leurs visages.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée Soul toqua plusieurs fois sans aucune réponses. Ils attendirent en silence, quand soudain, ils entendirent plusieurs cris et plusieurs objets se casser. Ils se regardèrent et après avoir hoché la tête, Soul se transformât en faux et Maka ouvrit la porte qui était ouverte. Pour tomber sur un cahot inimaginable, un vase brisé, une chaise et la table de cuisine cassée et plein d'autres choses. Mais tout ça passa inaperçu à Soul et Maka. Ils étaient trop choqués à la vu de Black*Star et de Tsubaki sur le divan...

Ils étaient tellement dans leurs bulle, qu'ils n'avaient même pas entendu quand Maka lâcha Soul qui tomba par terre. Maka rougie encore plus si se n'est possible quand elle alla pour ramasser Soul et qu'elle vit qu'elle marchait sur un pantalon qui devait appartenir a Black*Star et à une culotte qui devait appartenir a Tsubaki. Les deux autres ne les avaient toujours pas remarqués, même après que Maka est ramassé Soul et qu'elle sorte de l'appartement et, est refermé la porte.

Maka n'avait pas remarquée que Soul avait reprit sa forme humaine. Les joues en feux, aucun d'eux n'osa faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, encore trop sous le choc de leurs récente vision. Le pire, c'est qu'à travers la porte ils entendaient toujours certains bruits très subjectifs. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout deux se ressaisir et partir très vite en direction de leur appartement.

La, le trajet fut plus que gênant, Soul se disait « il a réussi l'enfoiré ! Et moi ça fait plus de deux semaines que je galère, pas cool... », Et Maka de son côté pensait « OH MON DIEU ! Je ne savais pas que... Au moins, ils s'amusent, eux ! ». La dernière phrase, elle se surpris à la penser en regardant Soul du coin de l'œil.

Soul en eu plus que marre de ce silence permanent et ce qu'il avait vu ne l'aidait pas non plus dans sa démarche à rester impassible, de rester cool. Ce que, malheureusement il ne parvint pas à faire longtemps. En pensant à Black*Star, c'était en l'admirant, il avait réussi à jouer de ce qu'il avait appris.

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui, dit Soul avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

Maka lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de détourner la tête avec une petite couleur rose aux joues.

-Oui, répondit Maka.

Après cette brève conversation, le silence revint entre eux deux et encore plus intense qu'avant. Pire encore, maintenant en plus que le silence pesant et la tension palpable, ils se sentaient aimantés l'un à l'autre.

Arrivé chez eux, Maka pris un livre et commença à le lire sur le rebord du canapé pendant que Soul ce mettait de l'autre coter pour pouvoir regarder la télévision le plus loin possible de Maka. Il n'arrêta pas de zapper, ce qui énervait Maka au plus au point. Quelques minutes plus tard, Soul n'avait toujours pas arrêtait de changer de chaine. Maka, qui en eut marre, ferma son livre et frappa Soul avec son dos. Ce qui d'ailleurs, procura un bien fou pour ses nerfs.

-Pas cool, se plaignit Soul, ça va pas ou quoi de me frapper pour rien ?

-Tu m'énerve a tout le temps changeait de chaine ! s'écria Maka, ses stressant à la fin !

-Mais j'ai rien à faire et il n'y a rien d'intéressant, répondit Soul en se frottant la tête.

-Trouve quelque chose qui te plait et qui ne me dérange pas, expliqua Maka, merci !

Soul éteignit la télévision et réfléchit pendant un instant. Il regarda Maka qui s'était remise à lire son fichu bouquin. Il pensa que c'était peut-être le moment ou jamais, après tout, elle lui avait donné son accord, en quelque sorte. Soul se leva et se plaça devant Maka sans un bruit. Il pris alors le livre qu'elle lisait et le jeta à travers la pièce. Maka, rouge de colère, se leva et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Mais ça va pas ! cria Maka, c'est quoi ton problème, Soul ?

Soul, très fier de lui, retient de sourire pour ne pas plus l'énerver. Désormais, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Maka pensa que le rouge qu'elle avait aux joues pouvaient passer pour de la colère et non de la gêne. Mais Soul, qui n'était pas si bête avait bien compris que se n'était plus de colère qu'elle était rouge, ce qui l'amusait beaucoup. Il se rapprocha encore, ce qui fit que maintenant leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres et encore.

-Ca n'avait pas commencé comme ça la dernière fois ? Par une dispute ? Demanda Soul en chuchotant.

Maka qui ne comprenait plus rien de ce qui ce passait, pris du temps avant de pourvoir ne serait-ce que murmurer une réponse sans bégayer. Et les yeux rouge braqué sur elle ne l'aidait aucunement.

-Oui, réussi à dire Maka.

Soul avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer avec ses yeux émeraude qui le regardait. Lui-même fut surpris de ne pas rougir, peut être qu'il n'assimilait pas encore ce qui se passait. D'un autre côté, la situation dans laquelle ils étaient l'amusé quelque peut.

-Et que c'est-il passait après ? Demanda Soul en effleurant ses lèvres.

Maka qui reprenait ses esprits, se demanda à quoi il jouait. D'abord, il balance son livre, après il se moque d'elle quand elle rougit, elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux et maintenant il croit qu'elle allait lui répondre pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser ? Mais, il n'avait pas compris qu'elle était aussi bonne joueuse.

Alors, au lieu de lui répondre, Maka embrassa Soul presque violemment, qui maintenant ne savait plus quoi faire. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler de ce qu'il devait faire, alors il lui rendit son baisé dans une passion que ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaissaient. Ils ont dû se séparer pour pouvoir respirer et jamais sans se quitter des yeux. Après avoir reprit leurs souffle, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser toujours avec la même ardeur. Maka pris alors impulsion sur les épaules de Soul pour pourvoir enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille, sans briser le baisé. Soul se mit alors à marcher il ne sait ou, mais il savait qu'ils fessaient beaucoup de dégât sur leur passages.

Soul avait ses mains sur la taille de Maka se rendit compte qu'il touchait quelque chose de dur avec le dos de celles-ci. Quand ils se re-séparèrent pour reprendre de l'air, il remarqua que c'était le mur qui touchait le dos de ses mains, alors il compris qu'il avait plaqué Maka contre le mur.

Maka de son côté, se sentait pousser des ailes. Elle était complètement déconnectée de la réalité, tout ce qu'elle savait, ses qu'elle était avec Soul. Et elle était bien et rien d'autre ne pourrait briser Leurs bulle. Il y aurait pu y avoir un incendie, ils n'auraient rien entendu. Elle comprenait beaucoup mieux maintenant pourquoi Black*Star et Tsubaki ne les avaient pas vu.

Soul passa ses mains qui étaient sur la taille de Maka, sous sa chemise, ce qui la fit frissonner. Maka agrippa les cheveux de Soul pendant que lui, lui dévorait le cou en laissant plusieurs marques rouges après son passage, dû à ses dents pointues. Il enleva ensuite ses mains de dessous de la chemise de Maka pour commençais à l'enlever, une fois qu'il en fut débarrassé, Soul commença à embrasser sa clavicule et il descendit comme cela jusqu'à la poitrine de Maka, ce qui la fit poussait un gémissement.

Soul emmena ensuite Maka jusqu'à sa chambre, arrivé de la porte il ne pris pas la peine de l'ouvrir, il la défonça avec un grand coup de pied. Entré dans la pièce, il se dirigea vers le lit presque automatiquement vu qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait trop occuper avec les lèvres de Maka. Le lit trouvé, il y déposa délicatement Maka et lui dénoua ses jambes qui étaient bien accrochées à sa taille. Il la regarda pendant longtemps, toujours pas fait a l'idée de ce qui se passait, il attendait le moment ou il se réveillerait de se magnifique fantasme.

Maka, rouge comme une pivoine, regardait Soul un sourire béat gravé sur ses lèvres. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il lui manquait sa chemise et elle ne trouva pas ça très équitable que Soul est encore son T-shirt. Alors, tout doucement, elle passa ses mains sous son T-shirt et commença à le lui retirer, ce qui le fit frissonner. Quand Soul se retrouva torse nu, elle bloqua un instant sur cette image qui la fit détournée le regard.

Soul prit le menton de Maka dans sa main pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu sais, commença Soul tout doucement mais il ne put finir sa phrase car Maka avait mis son doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence.

-Chut, murmura t-elle.

Et ses sur ce mot qu'elle replaça sa bouche sur la sienne dans un profond baisé. Soul, plus sur de lui que jamais, ce remit au travail. Il mit ses mains derrière le dos de Maka pour lui descendre la fermeture de sa jupe. Il la fit glisser ensuite le long de ses jambes, ce qui lui fit poussait de nombreux soupir et de gémissement, et la jeta à travers la chambre. Donc, Maka refit de même avec le pantalon de Soul, qui se retint a de nombreuse reprise de gémir.

Au final, ils se retrouvèrent tout deux en sous-vêtement, ce qui eu pour effet de faire monter le désire entre eux, avec d'un coter Maka qui essayer de ne pas hurlait alors qu'ils n'avaient encore rien fait, et de l'autre coter Soul qui se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se jetai littéralement sur elle. Alors, tout deux haletant, ils finirent par céder a leur envi, ce qui donna deux fou furieux qui arrachèrent la dernière barrière de nudité qui les séparer.

Un dernier baisé et ils ne firent plus qu'un. Au début Maka serrait les dents pour de pas pleuré, et Soul lui serrait les dents pour ne pas cédait à ses instincts. Au bout d'un moment, ils entrèrent dans une espèce de transe d'où ils n'entendaient, ressentaient et voyaient que eux deux. Soul et Maka étaient dans une résonance des âmes tellement puissante que ça leurs coupaient presque le souffle.

Maka empoigna les cheveux de Soul et lui chuchota son prénom a l'oreille de nombreuse fois, ce qui eu pour effet de faire redoubler Soul de puissance. Soul attrapa les barreaux de lit et les sera a un point ou ses jointure de doigt devinrent blanche. Maka secouait sa tête de droite à gauche tout en criant le nom de Soul et en le griffant dans le dos et sur la joue droite.

A bout de souffle, en sueur, Maka mordit jusqu'au sang l'épaule de Soul, et ce dernier, avec un dernier effort, ils atteignirent ensemble le septième ciel temps attendu. Soul s'effondra sur Maka en lui donnant un dernier baisé avant de rouler sur le coter de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, souffla Soul a l'oreille de Maka.

Elle le regarda un instant dans les yeux, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se produire. Et quand elle comprit enfin, elle l'embrassa avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient et chuchota à ton tour :

-Je t'aime également.

Ses comme cela que Black*Star et Tsubaki les trouvèrent le lendemain matin, enlacé et nu.

Oui car hier, une fois qu'ils avaient finit « leurs petite affaire », ils étaient venu voir Soul et Maka. Mais le problème était que une fis devant la porte d'entrée, ils avaient entendu qu'ils se disputaient, donc ils étaient repartit. Et la, ce matin, après avoir toqué de nombreuse fois et sans aucune réponse, Black*Star décida de défoncé la porte.

Alors quelle fut leurs étonnement quand ils entrèrent et qu'ils virent la chemise de Maka par terre et la porte de la chambre de Soul grande ouverte avec comme vu imprenable, Soul et Maka dans une position et une tenu assez suggestive.

Tsubaki c'était alors retourner pour ne pas regarder, et Black*Star avait hurlait un :

-IL ETAIT TEMPS !

Ce qui réveilla Soul et Maka en panique, et quand ils virent qui était la, ils rirent a en pleuré.

-Maintenant les rôles sont inversés, dit Soul entre deux rires.

-De quoi tu parle ? demanda Black*Star.

Tsubaki, qui comprit plus vite ou ils voulaient en venir, s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

-Mais…Mais quand ça ? demanda d'une voix blanche cette dernière.

-Hier, lui répondit Maka.

-D'accord, bon alors nous allons vous laissé… murmura Tsubaki en attrapant Black*Star qui n'avait toujours pas comprit ou ils voulaient en venir, et en le forçant a avançait.

Quand la porte se referma enfin, Soul et Maka se regardèrent avec envi. Ils se rejetèrent l'un sur l'autre en s'embrassant passionnément. Au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles.

-Si tu veux, commença Soul avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, nous pouvons le faire sur une des chaises de la cuisine…

Maka gela sur place en se demandant comment il s'avait cela. Mais, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre d'où lui venaient soudain toutes ses idées. Mais bon après tout, se dit-elle, si d'écoutait aux portes nous a aidé a avancé…

Elle fit semblant d'être en colère, ce qui marcha a un point tel que Soul commença à voir des sueurs froides.

-Tu à intérêt à t'excuser tout de suite, menaça Maka.

Soul réfléchit comment il pourrait faire pour évité de mourir jeune, et enfin il trouva une merveilleuse idée.

-Et si, commença t-il, je te montrais que je m'excuse plutôt que de te le dire ?

Et pour accompagner les gestes aux paroles, Soul se mit au dessus de Maka et commença à caresser doucement une de ses cuisses. Maka qui trouva que sa devenait intéressant, retraça la griffure de la joue de Soul.

-Ah oui, et tu compte t'y prendre comment ? demanda t-elle.

-Tu verras bien, répondit Soul en celant ses lèvres sur celle de Maka dans un baisé chauffé.


End file.
